


Not Luck

by leymedown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the prompt "Sit still and let me look after you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Luck

"Sit still and let me look after you," Locus growled and shoved Felix back down.

"I’m fine, Locus! It’s just a scratch, I - " he cut himself off with a hiss as Locus applied pressure to the wound.

Locus raised an eyebrow. “Just a scratch?”

"Fuck you! Of course it’s gonna hurt if you press on it like that!"

"Just show me how bad it is."

After a moment of hesitation, Felix started removing his armor. Helmet first, then the chest piece, then the arms. He left the lower half on. When he went to unzip the morph suit, he found his hands being batted away and replaced by Locus’s. When the suit was being pulled away from the wound, he winced slightly.

"Okay, maybe it’s more than a scratch," Felix looked down at his stomach, well, at the blood currently covering the majority of his stomach. Fuck, it hurt. At least none of his major organs were damaged. Hopefully.

"How did this even happen?" Locus removed their helmet and gloves, setting them aside neatly. "I thought you took care of everyone before we infiltrated the building."

"So did I. One of them was just playing dead and stabbed me with my own god damn knife. The fucker."

Locus moved away from Felix for a moment to retrieve some biofoam. 

"You’re lucky," Locus commented when they returned, "A few centimeters to the right, and you would probably dead."

"It’s not luck," Felix frowned and watched as Locus cleaned up some of the excess blood and applied the biofoam. "I may not have noticed in time to dodge completely, but I was able to get myself in a better position than the one I was in. Which would have involved him hitting more than one of my major organs. Pure skill."

"You still got hit."

Felix gasped in pain as Locus applied the biofoam. He instinctively grabbed Locus’s forearm, digging his (perfectly manicured) nails into their flesh. After the brief moment of pain was over, he released Locus’ arm from his death grip. Locus rolled their eyes.

"You are such a child, it doesn’t hurt that much." Locus put his gloves back on.

"And you’re probably a robot, it hurts like a bitch." Felix reached out to stop Locus from putting their helmet back on. Locus raised an eyebrow and tilted their head in confusion.

"Felix, we don’t have anymore time to spare, we must - "

"Thank you. I’m never going to say that ever again, so cherish the moment." Felix smiled and started redressing, avoiding looking at Locus, who just sighed and put their helmet back on.


End file.
